Sólo por un ayer
by Charlie Romo
Summary: AU Spn. Dean y Castiel son dos universos paralelos. Sin embargo, a ambos no les gusta recordar, lamentablemente, es lo único que pueden hacer para poder estar juntos.
1. Yo pensaba en los ángeles

**Hola gente bonita .3.**

**Ahora estoy aquí escribiendo un nuevo fanfic, me surgió así de la nada. Y lo mejor es que ES UN DESTIEL :D**

**La verdad es que me inspiré leyendo uno que se llama "Twist & Shout" (Deberían leerlo) y pues ahora yo escribo esto. No tiene nada que ver con T&S (Sólo fue mi inspiración). El fanfic está basado en la canción de "Just One Yesterday" de Fall Out Boy, pero no es un songfic.**

**Notas:**

**-AU Supernatural. Destiel Everywhere. **

**-Just One Yesterday, Biblical, The Calendar y Nearly Witches, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOB, Biffy Clyro y Panic! At The Disco.**

**-Supernatural tampoco me pertenece, si fuera mio sería Destiel en todos los capítulos y Sam sería un alce :3**

**-La foto de cover tampoco es mia. Sólo la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Yo pensaba en los ángeles.**

_"Baby, if you could would you back to the start?_

_Take any fresh steps, or watch it all fall apart, again."_

**-Biffy Clyro; Biblical.**

1994.

Era verano cuando todo aquello había empezado. A Dean le gustaba el verano. Hacia calor y podía hacer las cosas con libertad. Sin que el frio, la nieve o las manos y piernas entumecidas se lo impidieran. En aquel entonces, era un joven de quince años. Hormonas alborotadas, sueños y deseos, aspiraciones y "You Only Live Once".

Así era la vida, después de todo ¿No? Sueñas y cumples. Sueñas y te caes. Bueno, eso no era precisamente lo que le había pasado a él. El soñó y cumplió, volvió a soñar, pero esta vez, los sueños no lo dejaron caer para luego levantarlo. No. Fue algo mucho peor. Esta vez, los sueños e ilusiones, lo habían zarandeado en el aire y en vez de dejarlo caer para levantarlo después, lo soltaron en una caída libre y lo abandonaron.

Como le gustaría volver a esa época. No recordaba bien el día en que había dejado aquella vida en la que solo eran Sam, su padre y él. Primero, una hermosa casa azul en Kansas y de repente, se encontraba en aquel lugar. En una pequeña ciudad. Ni siquiera sabía que aquella ciudad existía, pero ahí estaba. Y lo peor era que aquella ciudad estaba bañada en la nieve, pero era su última expectativa para poder olvidar.

Volvamos a sus recuerdos. El verano. Hermoso verano, sol y calor. Aún recordaba todos los detalles. Sam había salido del colegio. Dean había ido a por él, como todos los días, mientras su padre se quedaba en casa a terminar sus trabajos. Después de que Dean regresaba de la secundaria. Ya faltaba menos para las vacaciones.

Caminaba hacia la escuela en la que asistía Sam. Como siempre, y mientras caminaba se ponía a pensar en lo maravilloso que sería cuando fuera mayor y tuviera aquella Impala 67 que tanto quería. Algún día, su padre se la daría. Lo sabía. Soñaba con ella siempre. Sería su nena, solo de él.

Vagaba mucho en sus pensamientos, era algo que le gustaba. Tal vez no fuese completamente inteligente, ni listo como Sam. Pero si sabía como utilizar aquel cerebro. Su padre siempre se lo había enseñado, tanto a él como a Sam.

Soltó un bufido y siguió pensando en su futura Impala.

Llegó a la escuela de Sam, el niño de once años lo esperaba sentado en los escalones del edificio. Llevaba su mochila color negro y su camisa color ocre. Y como siempre, dos libros en su mano izquierda.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Se fueron mientras Sam le contaba a su desinteresado hermano, como le había ido en la escuela, de como odiaba a su profesor de historia y de Jessica, la niña que tanto le gustaba. Dean seguía pensando en la Impala. Luego ambos comenzaron a tener una plática balanceada, ni escuelas, ni automóviles, ahora concordaban en el mismo tema.

-Dean.-Sam dijo su nombre para romper aquel silencio que habían dejado en unos minutos.

-¿Qué pasa, Sammy?

Dean sabía que Sam le iba a preguntar algo, que a final de cuentas, sería incómodo para él. No sabía si contestar. Ni siquiera sabía que pregunta le haría, que comentario. Daba igual. Pero aún así, un ataque de nervios le golpeó el cuerpo y una sensación extraña comenzó a surgir en la boca de su estómago.

-Has estado muy extraño, últimamente. ¿Por qué?

Tenía razón. Como detestaba que Sam le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas. No podía pedir más que aquel curioso hermanito.

-No sé de que hablas, Sammy.-Aunque en realidad si lo hacía.-¿Desde cuándo, según tú?

-No sé. Creo que desde que los Novak llegaron al vecindario.

Los Novak. Si. Aquella familia había sido el inicio de sus problemas. No, no era el matrimonio, ellos estaban bien, representaban una pareja que había querido un romance pasajero, pero que a final de cuentas fue el de su vida. Tampoco era Ruby, la joven de trece años de cabellos negros.

Era Castiel.

Tenía la edad de Dean. Asistían a la misma secundaria, y por azares del destino, al mismo salón. No le agradaba para nada el chico. Tenía un aura que emanaba cierta irritabilidad.

-Sigo sin saber de que me hablas, Sam.

-Claro. A mi no me engañas, ¿Qué te traes con Castiel? Siempre que va a la casa no le hablas, te marchas a tu habitación a hacer quien sabe que cosas o sales a quien sabe dónde.

Dean fingió un silencio desconcertado. Claro que sabía lo que pasaba. Castiel le caía mal, eso era todo. No había nada más que explicar. No entendía por qué. En realidad, jamás lo entendió. Era algo de lo que no podía dar detalles. Por alguna razón le incomodaba y ya.

-No pasa nada. Es sólo que no me puedo llevar bien con personas de su tipo.

En eso tenía razón. Desde que lo conoció, vio algo extraño en el ojiazul. Había algo que no le cuadraba. El chico era un lobo solitario, como si no perteneciera a aquel lugar. Lo miraba y lo veía leyendo, haciendo dibujos, o cualquier cosa. Pero el chico muy apenas tenía amigos.

-¿Tu tipo? ¿Dean Winchester tiene un tipo?-Sam carraspeó.-Hablas como si de una chica se tratara.

-Callate, Sam. Además, ¿Por qué le hablas tanto?

-Es nuestro vecino.-Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "vecino".-Hay que tener modales.

-Creo que tus modales tienen algo mal porque siempre va a la casa.

-Yo no lo invito. Él va porque quiere y yo lo recibo por cortesía. Además, me cae bien.

Dean bufó. Quería dejar de escuchar acerca de Castiel, ahora se limitaría a guardar silencio, dejar que Sam hablara y soñar con su Impala.

— ○ —

_"Ever since we met, I got just one regret to live through._

_And that one regret is you."_

_-_**Panic! At The Disco; Nearly Witches.**

Como todos los días, su habitación estaba hecha un asco. Sus camisetas estaban en la mesita que usaba para hacer las tareas, y (¿Desde cuándo hacia la tarea?) sus pantalones en el suelo. Lo único que estaba en su armario eran los zapatos. Mal acomodados, por supuesto. Arrojó su mochila en el montículo de sábanas que estaban en su cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma. Se acarició las sienes y movió la mochila para poderse acostar.

Quería música. Sus oídos querían bañarse con música. Algo de Led Zeppelin no estaría nada mal. Aquella conversación con su hermano, -muy pequeña, por cierto.-le trajo mucho que pensar. Pero sólo había una forma de pensar: en el baño, con una ducha de agua fría y con la música que quería escuchar. Si. Nada mejor que eso.

Tomó la ropa de la mesita, la radio de baterías y salió hacia el baño. Como siempre, cerraba la puerta con el seguro, no le gustaba dejarla sin él, sentía que en algún momento alguien entraría y lo vería en su traje de nacimiento. Ni de chiste.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, y se miró en el pequeño espejo del tocador. El niño flacucho había quedado en el pasado para poder dar paso a aquel rubio castaño de ojos verdes un cuerpo de adolescente. Su abdomen comenzaba a marcarse de los arduos trabajos que su padre le acostumbraba a dar. Y sus brazos comenzaban a tener cierta musculatura. Un joven muy apuesto se estaba formando después de todo.

Se iba a quitar los pantalones cuando notó algo que le frustro de cierta manera.

Olvidó la toalla.

Quitó el seguro de la puerta y caminó hacia el pequeño armario que usaban para poner las toallas, las sábanas y todo lo que tuviese que ver con el baño o con telas. Cual sería su sorpresa al ver que no había toalla alguna. Volvió a su habitación, pensando en que quizá habría una en alguna parte de aquel revoltijo de ropa, sábanas y cosas a las que no le podría poner un nombre. No, tardaría mucho. Quizá Sam sabría.

Caminó rápidamente a la habitación de Sam, pero notó que no estaba ahí. Tal vez estaría abajo, preparándose algo de comer, o haciendo sus tareas o quien sabe que cosas. Él sólo quería su toalla. Bajó las escaleras, pero luego escuchó una voz. Una voz que tal vez, en aquel momento, era la última que quería escuchar.

-¿Quieres una soda o algo?-Esa era la voz de su hermano. Parecía que estaba en la cocina.

-Lo que sea. El calor de allá afuera es horrible.-Esa voz se escuchaba más cerca.

A Dean se le puso la cabeza de colores. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Qué coño hacía él ahí? Dean sólo quería su toalla. Quería cubrirse, ya. Sacudió la cabeza. No puede ser, parecía chica que buscaba cubrirse porque andaba con el corpiño. Él era un hombre y no le debería dar vergüenza andar así. No importaba, aún así, su cabeza parecía un globo color rojo, un globo apunto de explotar.

Apenas iba a caminar hacia la cocina, cuando aquella voz, aquella jodida voz, entró en sus oídos por detrás.

-¿Dean?

No sabía si girarse hacía dónde el ojiazul de quince años se encontraba. Le daba miedo, pánico y...pena. Por alguna extraña razón.

-Hola...Castiel.-Se giró lentamente al final, después de un silencio que venía acompañado de un buen tamaño de tensión.

Lo observó de pies a cabeza. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y unos zapatos de lona color negros. La playera azul rey hacía que sus ojos resaltaran. Y su cabello castaño oscuro, bastaba para complementar a aquel chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Escuchó que el chico tragó saliva...como si estuviera nervioso.-Quiero decir, nunca estas cuando yo vengo a tu casa...quiero decir...

¿Qué coño le pasaba al sujeto? ¿Acaso estaba nervioso? Estaba tartamudeando. No. Estaba buscando como hablarle. Por alguna razón, a Dean le agradaba aquella situación. Se sentía grande y sin nervios. Como si trajera la camiseta puesta. En realidad, ya hasta se le había olvidado que no la llevaba puesta. Sonrió socarronamente.

-Siempre surgen cosas cuando vienes.-"Sólo que tú y yo sabemos que miento." Agregó en su mente.

-Ya veo.-Soltó un bufido. Parecía aliviado.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está Sam?-Dean rompió otro silencio, pero este silencio parecía ser su mayor temor: uno de esos silencios incómodos.

-En la cocina.-Dijo Castiel rápidamente.-¿Por qué?

-Es mi hermano, ¿Lo olvidas?-Su tono de voz se escuchaba desafiante.-Y tú...¿Tienes hermanos?

No supo por qué lo preguntó, Dean sabía que si tenía hermanos. Tenía una hermana, Ruby Novak. Solían encontrarse a veces e incluso platicaban de algunas cosas. Pero quería hablar de algo con él en lo que Sam aparecía. No quería dejar sólo a Castiel.

¡¿Qué coño?! Tenía que irse a ducharse.

-Si, una hermana, se llama Ruby.-Aunque Castiel sabía que el chico naturalmente mentía.

-Bueno, luego hablamos, Castiel.-Carraspeó mientras se giraba hacía la cocina.-Tengo que ir a preguntar por las toallas...

-Hmm...¿Te darás una ducha?

Quizá fue el calor, o la imaginación de Dean porque pudo jurar que Castiel le había preguntado aquello con un tono seductor. "Hormonas". Pensó el chico. Pero se había escuchado así. Y en algún rincón de su mente, eso le gustaba. Quería que pasara. Quería que pasara.

"Dean, a ti te gustan las chicas. Basta."

-Iba. Bueno, iré a dármela. Pero no hay toallas, de seguro Sam sabe en donde están. Ya que el es el limpio en la casa.

-Ya me di cuenta.-Suspiró.-En ese caso, me iré a la sala de estar. Es que Sam se estaba tardando y quería ver en que podía ayudarle, pero veo que ya llegaste tú.

-Perfecto.-Dean no supo que más decir.

-Nos vemos en el cole, entonces.-Castiel se volvió y pasó algo que Dean no pudo imaginarse.

De la piel blanca de Castiel salió una fragancia. Una fragancia que quedó impregnada en el olfato de Dean. Parecía estar en el mismísimo cielo. Era cautivadora, penetraba en cada uno de sus sentidos haciendo que el cerebro del chico dejara de pensar. No deseaba su Impala. No quería las toallas. No pensaba en la ducha. Mucho menos en Led Zeppelin. Quería más de aquella fragancia, quería olerla todo el santo día. La quería para él. Pero no quería el líquido de aquel perfume.

Él quería aquel exótico perfume en aquel cuerpo vestido de playera azul y vaqueros oscuros.

Quedó perdido en sus pensamientos por un buen rato, bañado en aquel químico de nombre desconocido. Ya se había olvidado de todo. La realidad no existia. Joder. No volvería a la realidad. Se quedaría en su mundo de ojos azules.

-Dean.-Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba de lejos.

No importaba ahora.

-Dean.-Sintió que ese alguien lo tocaba en la espalda.

Pensó en una caricia. En cualquier cosa, menos en aquel pequeño dedo que le tocaba la espalda para llamar su atención.

-¡Dean! ¡Carajo, hazme caso!-Sam gritó lo más fuerte que pudo que Dean se sobresalto por el cambio de realidad. Fue como si hubiese entrado al frigorífico y lo hubieran sacado al desierto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Miró a Sam con las dos botellas de soda. Sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó.- Ah, si. ¿Dónde están las toallas?

-Allá afuera, estaban sucias, así que las lavé. ¿Qué te pasa? De repente estabas en la Luna...¿Y por qué no traes camisa?

-Basta, Sammy. Son muchas preguntas...me daré una ducha, eso es todo.-Parpadeó rápidamente.

Dean caminó hacia afuera, sacudiendo la cabeza, borrando cada uno de los datos que su memoria acababa de procesar. Solamente que no podía. La sonrisa nerviosa, los ojos azules y la fragancia de Castiel se quedaban ahí. Luego se le pasaría. Luego se le pasaría.

Una ducha de agua fría y Led Zeppelin le limpiarían la cabeza. Ah, y una playera de preferencia. Le daba ansia estar descubierto. Eso era sólo cuando estaba en la ducha.

Luego se le pasaría, en definitiva.

Lástima que para Dean, aquel solo sería el inicio de sus problemas.

* * *

"_And_ o_bssesion called while you were out."__  
_

_-_**Panic! At The Disco; The Calendar.**

Castiel llegó a su casa sintiéndose extrañamente abrumado, como si el calor lo hubiese desequilibrado en cada uno de sus sentidos, pero se daría una ducha luego. Encendería el ventilador o abriría la ventana, a fin de cuentas, el aire en aquella casa abrazaba muy bien su habitación.

La habitación de Castiel era todo lo contrario a la de Dean. Si, había una que otra parte con montículos de ropa o de libros, pero al menos se podía distinguir la mesita de noche de la cama. Se sento un rato, y sacó una de sus libretas de dibujo. El chico dibujaba muy bien como para tener quince años.

Por alguna razón, al chico le gustaba dibujar ángeles, le interesaba de alguna manera el mundo de lo sobrenatural. Mucho. Su hermana lo tachaba del niño raro. Pero quién la culpaba. Su hermana era una pequeña rebelde de trece años recién cumplidos que lo único que quería era crecer rápidamente. Él desearía volver a tener esa edad. Quería volver a su casa antigua.

No es que Lawrence no le gustara, era un lugar increíble. Casi todos se conocían y las pocas personas con las que solía hablar, eran de lo más agradables. Pero todo había cambiado cuando conoció a Dean Winchester. Su hermano, Sam, era parecido a él y eso le agradaba. Se sentía identificado con él porque en su propia familia a veces no lo comprendía. Y ambos tenían hermanos de lo más irritables.

Pero Dean era todo lo contrario a Sam. Dean era alguien inexplicable. Cuando lo conoció, lo único que pasó, fue conseguir una pésima impresión de él. Era un cretino, el más popular de la clase de alguna manera. Las chicas estaban detrás de él porque quizá sus neuronas no funcionaban bien. No entendía que pasaba, aunque, gracias al cielo nunca recibió burlas ni nada por el estilo que vinieran de Dean, y eso le agradaba.

Con el tiempo, aceptó que el chico era agradable, al igual que su hermano, pero en un grado era irritante. Muy bromista, demasiado. Aún recordaba cuando se le presentó por primera vez, o sea, después de dos semanas cuando Castiel fue a visitar a su hermano. Él, por supuesto ya sabía su nombre de tantas veces que las chicas hablaban de él.

-Hola. Soy Batman.-Le tendió la mano, se la estrecho y se fue.

-Es broma.-Dijo Sam un poco irritado.-Se llama Dean. Es mi hermano mayor.

-Lo sé. Va a clases conmigo.

No le gustaba recordar aquello, por más extraño que sonara.

No todos los días iba a casa de los Winchester. Pero es que Sam era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía, además que vivía cerca de su casa. Eran literalmente, vecinos. Tenían que llevarse bien. O al menos, darse una buena impresión.

Comenzó a dibujar.

Hizo el rostro. Un rostro angelical a su parecer, mandíbula definida, forma perfecta. Habiendo hecho aquello, siguió con el cuello y los hombros. Un cuello largo...bueno, no tanto, no quedaba fuera de lo normal. Y luego comenzó a hacer los labios. Unos labios carnosos parecidos a una montaña. Una nariz grande de boxeador. Y dos ojos claros. Y cuando hizo el cabello, se sintió Leonardo Da Vinci.

Eso era Dean. Era un ángel. Lo peor del caso es que era un ángel demoniaco. Inspiraba ansia, deseo, lujuria. (Vaya pensamientos de un quinceañero) Provocaba intensas emociones. Y es que él nunca pensó así de los ángeles. Eran criaturas misteriosas y mágicas de alguna forma. Le interesaban, pero Dean. Dean era distinto. Era un ángel caído. O quizá él mismo era un ángel caído que se había precipitado enfrente de un ángel verdadero.

Todos sus puntos de vista, sus prespectivas, habían sido cambiadas por culpa de aquel angelical rostro.

Terminó su boceto y lo dejó en la mesita de noche. De repente le surgió la necesidad de dormir, pero en vez de eso, un gato apareció en el pasillo.

-Dennor, ven aquí.-Castiel llamó al pequeño gato color negro con blanco y se sentó en la cama.

Miró a Dennor. Sus ojos verdes le llamaban mucho la atención. No, no los de Dennor. Los de Dean. Parecía ser alguien distinto a lo que veía todos los días en la escuela. Vaya cliché. Pero no importaba. Había algo en Dean que le gustaba, quizá era todo en él.

A decir verdad, no se podía creer que le hubiese hablado aquel día. No le dijo mucho, pero algo era algo. Y la voz de Dean era un coro celestial. Quería escucharlo otra vez. Quería verlo de nuevo. Y claro que lo vería, lo vería muchas veces, después de todo, eran vecinos.

No sabía que era lo que pasaba dentro de él, pero una cosa si sabía.

De ahí en adelante, las cosas serían distintas.

* * *

**Ya saben, acepto cualquier crítica o sugerencia, sólo dejen un review.**

**Y si dan un follow, estaré eternamente agradecida.**


	2. Vómito en sus Halos

**Notas:**

**No hay mucho que decir, sólo que me tardé un poco porque no tenía internet.**

**-Las canciones que hay no me pertenecen, son de FOB, All Time Low y Keane. Supernatural tampoco me pertenece...y sin más que comience :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Vomito en sus halos.**

_"We're fading fast._

_I'm miss missing you, now and then."_

**-Fall Out Boy; Miss Missing You.**

2005.

Le gustaba nadar, no sabía porque pero le gustaba. Pareciera que el agua despejaba cada uno de los rincones de su mente. Y más si lo hacia a esas horas porque era de noche.

Si, Castiel quizá en toda su vida había sido extraño y reservado, pero todo eso le había llevado a la consecuencia de que, si se guardaba las cosas, tenía que sacarlas de algún otro modo, y cuando estaba en la piscina se sentía así. Como si la tensión se fuera en el agua.

Aquel había sido un día pesado para el joven. Había estado recordando demasiadas cosas. Muchas. Pero, ¿Quién lo culpaba? Cada uno de los humanos nacían con memoria.

Aunque en él, tener buena memoria jamás fue algo bueno. Muchos lo consideraban como una excelente habilidad. Y otros locos pensaban que quizá era un don.

Pero la memoria puede ser todo, menos buena. A veces ayuda, se transforma en la mejor amiga. Puede ser la mejor aliada. A veces, puede estar de nuestro lado. Pero otras, sólo se encarga de rechazar. Logra la creación de una guerra interna en la mente.

Por eso nunca le gustó su memoria. Podía recordar muchas cosas, muchas. Una de las razones por las cuales tenía un buen promedio en la escuela. Pero a veces, en las noches, recordaba muchas cosas que no quería.

Veía a las personas que olvidaban las cosas rápidamente, y a veces se preguntaba si ellas tendrían la desesperación de tener una memoria como la él.

Recordaba incluso que su primo, le había dicho que mientras unos buscaban olvidar, personas como Castiel, otros buscaban recordar. Aspiraban a recuperar aquellos recuerdos perdidos.

Para la desgracia (o la fortuna) de Castiel, él no tenía recuerdos perdidos. Su memoria era como un cajón de papelería. Si él quería un recuerdo, podía buscarlo y encontrarlo rápidamente.

Claro que aquellas desgracias habían ocurrido cuando el tenía como quince o dieciseis años. Recordaba que eran las vacaciones de verano. Cuando recién comenzó a hablarle al inicio de sus problemas.

A Dean Winchester.

No supo más de él, desde que salieron de la preparatoria. Él se fue a estudiar, quería ser un excelente médico. No quería continuar el camino de sus padres de "muy-apenas-conseguí-trabajo". Así que después de eso, no más Dean Winchester. Lo único que supo, era que se había ido al norte del país, pero nada más.

Y aunque el no quisiera admitirlo. Le importaba. Le importaba demasiado. Se le aparecía en sueños, en momentos en los que iba caminando hacia el hospital, miraba su nombre en todas partes. Ya quería olvidarlo de una vez por todas, pero era algo imposible.

Ahora ya tenía veintiseis años. ¿Qué se suponía que haría? ¿Encontraría a otro hombre y mientras hicieran el amor lo llamaría por el nombre de Dean? ¿O tal vez pasaría toda la vida recordándolo cuando él quizá ya tendría a alguien a quien a amar?

No lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía en donde vivía.. Pudo haber ido a donde sea, y a esa etapa de su vida, ni de broma iría a buscarlo. Parecía chica enamorada.

Y en efecto, lo estaba. Después de tanto tiempo, seguía enamorado del joven. O tal vez, era la costumbre de pensar en él. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Matarse? No era fanático del suicidio, y aunque pudiera dar lo que fuera para ver de nuevo a Dean, no le daría su vida.

Como sea, nadar no le haría nada mal.

* * *

_"I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time."_

**-All Time Low; Six Feet Under The Stars.**

1995.

-¿Sam?-Dean abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano lentamente.

-Adelante.-Dijo Sam mientras bajaba el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Nada más venía a decirte que saldré un rato…por si me buscas.

A Sam le estaban dando mala espina las salidas de su hermano desde que entró a la preparatoria. Sabía que su hermano había cambiado. Si, seguía siendo el tipo popular de la escuela, seguía siendo testarudo y bromista, pero había algo distinto.

Ahora hacia las tareas, y cuando terminaba, se iba a quien sabe donde. Se llevaba su Colt y no sabía nada de él. Su padre también se preguntaba lo mismo, pero a veces Dean sólo podía contestar:

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.

Tal vez de Sam no. Él tenía sus propios asuntos. Pero a John siempre le preocupó él por qué el chico se llevaba la Colt. Está bien, él también se la llevaba cuando tenía su edad, pero aunque a Dean también le interesaba el cazar cosas como a su padre, quería hacerlo a otra edad.

Por eso se le había hecho extraño.

Aunque Dean no iba a cazar animales como su padre. Sólo iba a practicar unos cuantos disparos y a despejarse de lo que la preparatoria le hacia pasar.

Aquel día no había sido la excepción. Es decir, todos los días hacia lo mismo, sólo que aquel día se sentía agotado. El profesor de biología le había encargado kilogramos de tareas y para colmarlo, no sabía nada de biología. Él único que sabía era Castiel Novak, y ni de broma le pediría ayuda.

Si, ya había pasado un año de conocerlo y seguía sin hablarle. El chico seguía sin darle tan buena espina. Aunque tenía que parar mucho sus instintos porque Novak lo hacía salirse de sus casillas.

Su voz. Joder. Su puta voz. Le quedaba como anillo al dedo al mocoso que ahora estaba en la preparatoria con él y que mágicamente le tocaba en casi todas las clases. Ahora ya no era él mismo que había conocido hacía un año.

Ahora era más alto, claro que Dean le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros. Le comenzaba a salir un poco de barba que se rasuraba seguido, pero que le daba un jodido toque atractivo. Y los frenillos que se había quitado hacía meses de los dientes, habían logrado su objetivo, haciendo que una dentadura perfecta se asomara por detrás de los labios de Castiel.

Era perfecto. Y para colmarlo, llevaba la misma loción de siempre que provocaba a Dean en cada rincón de su ser.

"Malditos impulsos homosexuales." Pensaba comunmente el chico.

No es que fuera homosexual. Al menos así lo pensaba él, por eso había decidido despejarse la mente con su Colt.

Aunque ese día fue distinto, no disparó nada. No hizo nada con el arma, sólo se dispuso a sentarse y observar el campo verde que se extendía a sus pies. Disfrutar del aire fresco del verano y sentarse en la mullida hierba. Escuchar la corriente del Missouri. A pensar como tanto le gustaba.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron eclipsados por unos pasos, aunque no les tomó mucha importancia porque ni John ni Sam sabían a donde se iba. Tal vez era una persona que pasaba por ahí, buscando lo mismo que él o que buscaba perderse en aquel prado.

Quería girarse para ver quien era, pero lo único que vio, fueron dos prendas colgadas en un árbol, que se le hicieron vagamente familiares. Eran de mujer. Supo que eran de mujer porque unos vaqueros estrechos no podían ser de hombre. También había una playera que reconocería en cualquier parte, sólo que la playera no era de ella.

Era de Castiel.

Era una playera color negro y tenía el rostro de Edgar Allan Poe en el pecho. Supo que era de Castiel porque ya lo había visto varias veces con aquella playera. Y supo quien era la chica porque ella tenía acceso a cualquiera de las cosas que Castiel tenía.

Se acercó y vio la vertiente del rio. Aunque lo que había ahí, era solamente un riachuelo. Y ahí estaba la chica de catorce años con una blusa de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos.

-¿Ruby?-Dijo él acercandose aún más.

-¡Joder!-Gritó ella tapandose el pecho por un impulso.-¿Dean? ¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-La misma pregunta va para ti.-La chica alzó la ceja y el chico prosiguió.-Siempre vengo a aquí, a pensar.

-Ya veo.-Dijo ella después de una pausa.-Yo vengo aquí a mojarme un rato, el calor es insoportable. Lo cual es raro porque yo vengo de un clima fuerte.

-Y…¿De dónde vienes?-El chico se sentó en una roca enorme, mientras Ruby se ponía jugar con el agua.

-De Chico, California. Aunque Cas y mis padres son de Little Rock.-Dean le dirigió una mirada dubitativa.-Soy adoptada.

A Dean le sorprendió mucho. Ahora ya entendía él por qué Castiel y ella eran distintos. Ella era una rebelde, mientras que Castiel era un chico tranquilo que se la pasaba leyendo entre clases.

-Aún así, ambos estamos contentos aquí. A Cas le agrada mucho Lawrence, no sé por qué. Dice que es tranquilo y que tiene todo lo que le gusta.

-¿A Castiel? Pensé que él no estaba a gusto aquí…bueno, es que siempre está solo en el descanso.-Terminó rápidamente al ver que la chica lo miraba con una mirada extraña.

-Cas es un raro, pero lo quiero mucho, a pesar de todo. Tú también piensas lo mismo de Sam, así que no digas nada…-Ruby miró de nuevo a Dean, sólo que ahora le lanzó una mirada socarrona.-Dejemos de hablar de mi hermano.

-¿Eh?...Quiero decir, no estábamos hablando de tu hermano, ¿O si?-Dean tragó saliva.

Ruby soltó una carcajada. No podía creer que a Dean le gustara su hermano. Bueno, Cas siempre estaba insultándolo y diciendo que era un cretino de bonitos ojos. Y Ruby sabía detectar que Castiel estaba patéticamente enamorado del hijo del cazador. Aunque nunca se lo dijo, porque sabía que lo negaría.

-No te preocupes, mi hermano tampoco deja de hablar de ti.

Esto fue como un tiro en la culata para Dean. Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y no distinguió si se ruborizo o se puso verde por las naúseas que comenzaban a surgir en su estómago…¿Eran naúseas?

-Esto…yo…yo no quería decir eso.-Sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó.-Pero bueno, ya me tengo que ir, y…y tú también deberías de hacerlo o se hará tarde.

-Deberías de invitarlo a salir.-Le espetó con un toque de dulzura en la voz.

-¡¿Qué?!

Si, la chica estaba loca y Dean ya era un arcoiris.

Como la mayoría de las personas, Dean comenzó a imaginarse más de 102934288 universos alternos a la respuesta de esa pregunta, y ninguno le gustaba, porque en todos terminaba con la lengua de Castiel en su garganta.

-Deberías.

-Pero me voy a ver…-Sacudió la cabeza.-Me gustan las chicas, Ruby.

-Dean, a mi no me engañas, así como Cas tampoco puede engañarme. Sé como te excitas cada vez que pasa enfrente de ti. No lo niegues. No pierdes nada invitándolo a salir, además nunca sale. Deberías hacerlo.

Ruby salió del río y se escurrió el cabello mientras Dean sólo se le quedaba viendo.

-Y yo que tú, iba de una vez porque se está haciendo de noche y Cas se duerme temprano. Además, ¿No querrás que el señor John y Sam sepan que invitaste a mi hermano a salir?

-¡Pero ni siquiera sé a donde llevarlo!-Dean se tapó rápidamente la boca sin darle crédito a lo que acababa de decir.

-Lo sabía. Anda, lárgate porque no quiero que me veas cambiarme.

Dean se volvió y murmuró un "gracias" mientras caminaba hacia el prado color verde. Tantas emociones, tantos pensamientos se acumulaban en su mente y creaban un espagueti de kdefjhsdkasjh en su cerebro. No sabía que hacer, ya estaba oscureciendo y Dean parecía perder la razón.

Volvió a escuchar pasos y pudo jurar que era Ruby.

Pero no. Era alguien distinto.

Si los vasos capilares de Dean fueran más sensibles, un torrente de sangre le hubiera brotado de la nariz en ese momento, porque el aroma de Castiel invadió cada uno de sus sentidos.

-¡Castiel!-Exclamó el chico y cada uno de los rincones de su piel se erizó al ver los ojos azules y penetrantes de Castiel.

-Hola, Dean. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has visto a mi hermana? Se suponía que estaría aquí, pero…-Sacudió la cabeza.-Vine a buscarla.

-Ah, si. Me la encontré hace un momento, está en el riachuelo. Pero si yo fuera tú me esperaría porque se está cambiando.

-¿La viste desnuda?-Preguntó Castiel antes de que la ira le brotara de la piel.

-¡No!-Gritó asustado y nervioso.-Quiero decir, no, claro que no. Pero…hablé con ella un momento y casi me corre porque se iba a cambiar. De hecho…se puede decir que me corrió.

-Ya veo. En ese caso…¿No puedo esperar contigo a que regrese? No es por ser…-Carraspeó.-No me gusta este lugar.

-Claro. No…no importa, no hay problema.

Se sentaron en el lugar en el que Dean había estado al principio, a esperar a que Ruby regresara. Dean seguía sin saber que hacer. Si no estuviera Ruby cerca, ya se hubiera abalanzado sobre el chico para probar su escencia.

En cambio, a Castiel casi se le salía el espíritu por la cercanía de Dean. Tenía a centímetros su mano. Un movimiento y quedaba encima de la de él.

-Ruby me dijo que era adoptada.-Dean decidió romper el silencio.

-Si. Hace años que papá la adoptó cuando fuimos a California. Por eso no se parece a mi. Yo vengo de…

-Little Rock. Lo sé, Ruby también me lo dijo.

-Hablaré muy seriamente con ella cuando lleguemos a casa.

Castiel tragó saliva. ¿Qué tantas cosas le había dicho Ruby a Dean de él?¿Y si…? Pues, si le había mencionado alguna cosa que él hubiese dicho, le negaría todo y con eso bastaba.

-Oye, Cas.

El ojiazul giró rápidamente la cabeza. Era la primera vez que Dean Winchester lo llamaba así. ¿Era una buena señal, acaso? Su corazón casi se sale del pecho y sus arterias estaban apunto de reventarse.

-¿Qué…qué pasa?

-Me han dicho que eres bueno con la biología.-Dean se llevó un buen trago de líquido de su boca a la garganta.-¿Me podrías ayudar? Bondevik encargó demasiada tarea y…

-Claro. No hay problema.-Castiel lo cortó enseguida.-Sólo con que tú me ayudaras con historia…Sam me ha dicho que tu también eres bueno.

-Ah…pues, no es mi fuerte en si.-Dijo sonriendo, olvidandose de todo.-Pero me gusta mucho.

Castiel soltó una risita y Dean comenzó a disfrutar el tiempo que pasaba con Castiel. Ahí fue cuando empezó el inicio de todos sus problemas, inconscientemente. Dean habló de él. Castiel habló de él. Se sentían en el cielo.

Pasaron las horas, y como si el tiempo jamás hubiese existido la sorpresa fue tan repentina cuando se dieron cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a ponerse en aquel prado.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está Ruby?-Castiel interrumpió.

-Esa niña. De seguro se fue porque sabía que estaba con él.-Se dijo Dean a sí mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Que de seguro ya se fue sin haberte visto. Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a casa.

-Si. Yo también pienso que es lo mejor, antes de que anochezca más.

Dean se movió bruscamente de su lugar mientras que Castiel hacia lo mismo, y sin embargo ninguno notó la enorme raíz del árbol que estaba debajo de ellos. Dean tropezó y de ahí todo fue muy rápido.

Castiel se volvió y Dean cayó encima de él, y por algún impulso, las manos de Dean, aterrizaron delante de los hombros del chico angelical.

-Dean…-Dijo el lentamente.-Me duele mi pierna, ¿Podrías quitarte?

El joven Winchester sólo lo miro. Pero no lo miró como siempre lo hacía, lo miró como siempre quiso. Dulcemente mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

-¿Dean? ¿Qué coño estas haciendo?-Castiel quería sonar irritado, pero los ojos verdes del chico no lo dejaban.-Esto no…

No terminó la oración porque las manos de Dean tomaron su cabeza y los labios de Dean, chocaron repentinamente con los pequeños labios del chico ojiazul. Fue un roce de piel, pero bastó para que la piel de Castiel se erizara y sus sentidos reaccionaran.

Un sabor a hierro corrió por los labios de ambos jovenes, y fue cuando Dean abrió los ojos y notó que Castiel lo había mordido lo suficiente como para sacarle sangre. Castiel entró en una especie de pánico combinado con ira.

-¡¿Pero que carajo estas haciendo?!-Castiel exclamó mientras empujaba a Dean con la fuerza de sus brazos.

-¿Qué?-Fue lo único que Dean pudo decir.-Te di un beso. ¿Qué es lo extraño?

-Eso. No puedes, eres hombre, yo soy hombre. Eso es extraño.

-Al diablo, Cas. Yo sé que te gustó. ¿O no?

Castiel asintió. Embelesado. Ahora sólo tenía ojos para aquellos labios. Dean caminó rápidamente y lo tomó de la cintura mientras lo atraía hacia él. Olia a una fragancia impresionante. Castiel cayó casi a sus pies. Claro que no lo iba a hacer notar.

-Dean, por favor. Esto…

Lo calló de nuevo con otro beso. Aquel, era un baile suave en el que los labios eran los protagonistas. Fue el mejor beso de sus vidas. Castiel puso una mano en su pecho y rodeaba su cuello con la otra, mientras que Dean la tomaba dulcemente y lo atraía más a su cuerpo.

Dios. Era la mejor sensación que ambos podían sentir.

-Dean. En serio, por favor.-Castiel lo volvió a besar.

-Ya basta, Cas. Si, está bien, no te conozco bien. Pero eres él único que me ha hecho sentir cosas así. Tu perfume me vuelve loco…todo tú me vuelves loco. Y no te voy a dejar así nada más.

Castiel lo miró ante semejante declaración y le pasó los brazos por su cuello.

-Y dime…¿Me invitarás a salir?

Dean sonrió mientras le depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios.

* * *

_"I don't know where to look or what to look for."_

**-Keane; Disconnected.**

2006.

Burgess no era tan malo después de todo. Si, hacía un frío de mil demonios, pero era un lugar tranquilo y no había nada que le trajera recuerdos de aquel joven de ojos azules.

El pasado es pasado y ahí siempre se quedará.

Ya había terminado de desempacar todo y su casa ya estaba lista. Ahora sólo tomaría un poco de café, ya que el frio era intenso y además las manos las tenía entumecidas por estar desempacando y cargando cajas. La casa que había comprado era muy bonita.

Llamaron a la puerta justo cuando puso el agua a calentar en el microondas. Miró por la pequeña ventana que asomaba el interior con el mundo de afuera cubierto de nieve. Vio a un joven adulto de cabellos miel, vestido con un abrigo de tweed y dos ojos llenos de nostalgia combinados con felicidad.

-¡Hola, Gabriel!-Dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta.-Tiempo sin verte, viejo.

-Ya lo sé, Dean.-Gabriel se acurrucó en su largo abrigo de tweed.-No estaría mal que me dejaras pasar.

-Adelante.-Dean le dejó paso mientras cerraba la puerta.-Hace un frio demoníaco allá afuera.

-Te acosutmbrarás. Burgess es un lugar bonito y tranquilo y dentro de unos meses el frio ya no será un problema.

-Eso espero.-Dean fue hacia el microondas que acababa de sonar.-¿Quieres café?

Gabriel asintió con la cabeza mientras se quitaba el tweed.

-Y dime, Dean. ¿Qué te parece la casa?

-Es hermosa. Pequeña, pero suficiente para mi. Es fria, pero más cálida que allá. Y con eso me basta. No pensé que Burgess fuera tan frio, pero bueno. Como dices tú, luego me acostumbraré.

Dean comenzó a servir en las tazas. El café le despejaba la mente, y ya había pensado lo suficiente aquel día. Ni siquiera eran las doce del día, pero no importaba. Su mejor amigo de la universidad estaba ahí, y con eso le bastaba.

-Que bien que estas aquí, Gabe. No sabes lo mal que me he sentido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora quien te rompió el corazón, cazador?

-Nadie. Sabes que no tengo novia desde Cassie.

Gabriel no sabía nada de Castiel. Tal vez, Gabriel era su mejor amigo, pero no le gustaba recordar a Castiel porque parecía niña viendo el Titanic. Lágrimas por donde sea. Nunca quiso hablar de ese tema y jamás lo haría.

-Fue la primera novia que tuve, como sea. Pero no sé…ultimamente he tenido…mucha nostalgia, no sé, creo que…

Gabriel alzó el dedo antes de que su amigo pudiese continuar. Le había llegado una llamada por teléfono.

-No tardo nada.

Dean se giró para conseguir el azúcar. Quería su café dulce por alguna razón. Y no es que a Dean le gustaran las cosas dulces, pero el café le recordaba a Castiel, y más el azúcar.

-¡Tía Eve!-Gabriel alzó un poco la voz.

Eve. Así se llamaba la madre de Castiel. ¿Seguiría viva? La última vez que la vio no se veía nada bien. Además, no sabía que Gabriel tuviese una tía que se llamara así.

-Estoy en casa de uno de mis amigos, Dean Winchester, ya sabes, por las vísperas. ¿Qué ocurre?

La sonrisa se le borró rápidamente a Gabriel y lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza y decir unas cuantas palabras relacionadas a lo que parecía ser el hospital. Pero lo que noto más, fue que en la cara de Gabriel había una gran mueca de preocupación.

-Está bien, tía. No te preocupes, estaré allá en un momento. Adios, te veo después.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dean preguntó después de una pausa y de revolver el azúcar con el agua.

-Un primo mio sufrió un accidente. Está en el hospital de aquí. Iba a venir en las vísperas y la tía me pidió ir por él. ¿Me darías un aventon?

Dean asintió.

-Yo sé que amas mi Impala.

Subieron al hermoso automóvil, mientras avanzaban por la poca nieve que cubría el asfalto. No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital, a decir verdad. Era un pueblo pequeño así que no iban a tardar mucho. Dean miró el edificio, no era muy grande, pero aún así, ocupaba un buen espacio en la manzana, lo suficiente para ser general.

Bajaron del auto, y Dean se abrigó a si mismo. Por razones ajenas, se sentía extraño. Parecía tener una corazonada. Gabriel nunca habló de su familia, y ahora iba a conocer a alguien de ella. Era..extraño, ya llevaban mucho tiempo de ser amigos.

-Es extraño que mi primo este aquí, es muy precavido. Pero, no estaba excento. Espera ahí, te hablaré en un rato.

Dean se sentó en la sala de espera, se puso a leer una revista y a ver una que otra cosa, comenzaba a aburrirse, y aunque fuera el hospital, comenzaba a hacer frío. O quizá era porque así se sentía él. Como si algo le faltase, como si estuviera vacío.

-No me pasa nada. Sólo son unos golpes.-Escuchó una voz medio enfurecida y que se le hacía vagamente familiar.

-Cas, déjame ayudarte, no estas del todo bien.

-¡Joder, Gabriel! Estoy bien.

Una figura alta, de cabello castaño oscuro y dos ojos azules penetrantes apareció al final del pasillo. Tenía unos cuantos moretones y unas vendas en la mano, además de pequeñas venditas en la cara en donde había diminutas aberturas que perjudicaban aquel angelical rostro. Su mirada seguía siendo poderosa. Y aquella mirada se posó en Dean.

Fue tan extraño, tan sorprendente, tan intenso lo que pasó en aquel instante en su cabeza que no supo que hacer. No sabía si lanzarse encima y besarlo como la última vez o simplemente pasarlo por encima. ¿Qué hacía Dean ahí?

-Dean.-Dijo su primo y se paralizó.-Él es mi primo, Castiel. Castiel, el es Dean, es un amigo de la Universidad.

Ambos se miraron y no sabían que hacer. Tenían miedo en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Hola.-Dean rompió el silencio y alzó la mano.-Mucho gusto, Dean Winchester. Yo los llevaré a su casa. Es un...un placer conocerte.

Aunque eso no era cierto. Era un placer volverlo a ver.

* * *

**Alguna crítica, sugerencia, etc, dejen un review o den un follow. Estaré sumamente agradecida.**


End file.
